<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fairy and the reptile. by lolitystories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952047">The fairy and the reptile.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitystories/pseuds/lolitystories'>lolitystories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitystories/pseuds/lolitystories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the capture of Kid, by Kaido. Iris, in charge of the fleet he had entrusted to her, come and save her nakamas, but on the way ... She is going to meet a strange woman, is she an ally or an enemy ?</p><p>This story is a crossover between, "A love story on the seas" and "Human". There will obviously be some changes, because it's a non-canon story, but nothing disruptive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Heat (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Wire (One Piece)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883590</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: Be careful, there will be some disturbing passages in this story, speaking of slavery, with a little gore ... Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable. There will also be some spoils from recent chapters of One Piece, but I plan to write the rest as I imagine, after all we don't know yet what will happen in Wano, so even if later my version will not be true to what will happen in the manga, I hope you will like it! This story takes place right after: a love story about the seas and Human, remember to read before to understand. There will be some modifications, so that the two stories have a logic between them. On this I leave you to read! Mey and Iris are back ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Chief. "</p><p>" Chief... "</p><p>"Iris! "</p><p>The snake woman jumped and turned to Len.</p><p>The boy was shorter than she was, but he was looking at her severely.</p><p>"What do you want Len?"</p><p>"Let's rest, we'll arrive in Wano tomorrow morning and you have not sleep since ..."</p><p>The boy hesitated and Iris let out a sigh.</p><p>"I know ... But don't worry, my body is much more resilient than yours. We will save our friends."</p><p>"That's not what worries me ... This Apoo pirate gives me goosebumps. "</p><p>"Me too ... But he is the only one who escaped the attack and they gave us these coordinates so that we can join him, it was the captain and Killer who decided to make an alliance with him and I respect their decision. "</p><p>"I know you trust our superiors, I am too, but ... I have a bad feeling. "</p><p>" I... "</p><p>Iris clenched her fist and looked away, Len thought at first that she didn't want to speak any more, but the little sniff he heard made him think otherwise.</p><p>"Iris? "</p><p>"I ... I don't know what to tell you, I don't know if things will be fine ..."</p><p>Len put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey ... I'm fine, I don't know either, it's not a reason to ..."</p><p>"But it's my job!" To watch over you now. I thought if I just focused on our goal, things would be fine but ... I don't know how to be solid like Wire, to be thoughtful like Killer, determined like captain ... And without Heat ... I already lost my family, my memories, my people ... And I can't even reassure my comrades. "</p><p>"Iris ..."</p><p>"I'm trying, I'm really trying but ... Maybe I'm not made to be a captain." </p><p>" Shut up. "</p><p>"What? "</p><p>"I wouldn't let you speak ill of yourself, not now, never!" I'm your partner, my mission is to support you when times get tough, you can't support a whole crew on your own. "</p><p>Iris laughed a bit and wiped away her tears.</p><p>"Now chief, go to bed, I'll be on call tonight."</p><p>"Good, but wake me up first if something happens." "</p><p>" I promise you. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The arrival.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Were you still with this girl?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Yes. She understands me. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you continue, people will think that you are ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What ?" Maybe I am. Maybe I have the right to love both ! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't say that ... It's only a phase, like your imaginary depression, or the voices you hear, you're just sad, you just have to go out a little more, see people ... Why did you abandoned your friends ? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't abandoned my friends ! They are the ones who left me! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because they realized what kind of person you are !"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad ... I need help, why don't you want to admit that ! ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I already lost your mother ! You don't know how long I have seen doctors and shrinks with her ! She was like you and look where it took all her treatments, it destroyed her ! I'm not going to pay you for drugs or a doctor when you're not sick, you have to wake up and fight alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So why all of this treatments when I was younger?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was your stupid mother who paid ... She was good at medicine and thought she knew everything, she told me to do everything to keep you healthy ... Now I'm not going to waste my money on it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mey clenched her fist but said nothing, pissing him off was not a good choice, he was calm for once ... Her late mother had wanted to become a nurse before falling ill. She had not always been there for her and was not perfect. But ... She knew that unlike her adoptive father, at least she loved her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... I know it's hard to admit, because you think I don't know anything about life ... But if you only knew how much I suffer everyday. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" You suffer ? You have everything you want! I buy everything you want, you are pampered like a princess. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I don't need all that ... I feel like a bird in a cage, giving myself lots of things won't make me happy, I need ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" What do you need ? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" To live... "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to live? Find yourself a job and see what it feels like to do everything by yourself, it will be very informative you will see what it is to live. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Dad... "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I will help you find a small apartment of your own, where you can make your living and we will see ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But why are you getting mad? Why are you screaming? Why ... can't you understand me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mey jumped when she heard a bottle break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit... Mey ! Make yourself useful ! Go buy some more !"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Some months later...)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A man had knocked on the door of her apartment, he was tall and seemed tired, as if he had been drinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um ... Hi, I'm your neighbor across the street, we haven't really talked to each other until now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes that's right, can I help you? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well ... I think I must have left my keys at my friend's house with my phone and ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mey laughed when he saw the poor man completely confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, okay, you can stay overnight if you want."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Really ? I do not want to bother you. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's good, we're neighbors, it's normal. "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOM</b>
</p><p>The noise woke Mey who tried to get up from the position she was in. Fortunately for her, no one from the crew had descended into the calle while she had dozed off.</p><p>
  <em>Stay on your guard ...</em>
</p><p>She could still hear him, that little voice watching over her.</p><p>Mey has not known since when ... But she would say that she has been like this forever, or at least since entering college, at the beginning, all adults thought that it was only a little girl who have a imaginary friend but it stayed with her until now and  it irritated her friends and her father, when she talk about it, because they said it was not normal, she stopped speak and even try not to hear it anymore. However, whenever she was in danger, afraid or sad, this warm presence comforted her, reminding her that there would always be better days. Maybe it was just the voice of her heart ?</p><p>
  <em>When I'm shy, she pushes me to be brave,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I want to hurt myself, it prevents me from doing it,</em>
</p><p><em>This is one of the reasons why I never lose hope because ... Each time a phenomenon </em>happened<em>, no matter how small it is, it reminds me of how happy I am to be alive.</em></p><p>
  <em>She expected Sammy to tell her she was crazy, wherever he gave her a new medicine to take, but what he did surprised her. He took her hands in his and smiled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think ... it's your way of pushing yourself to give the best of yourself. I can't take away what is part of you Mey, you are a big dreamer, that's why you write a lot. But you must never lose sight of reality and immerse yourself only in your dreams, this voice that you hear is perhaps also one of your stories, a character from your world who helps you to move forward . "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mey thought about it and suddenly realized ... In several of her stories, she had written ... A little bit of her life, giving her another facet, writing happy endings ... In everything she wrote, she there was a part of it ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You write stories to escape your reality, but they also made you grow. We all have ... A little voice that resonates inside us, but that doesn't make us bad. It is not because you are sick that you are bad as your father told you, it is up to you to choose whether to fight or not. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there ... Believe me, I've seen a lot of cases on this boat and do you want me to tell you something ? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mey asked him silently as she wiped away her tears, while a small smile lit up her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A normal person does not exist. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Sammy ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctor smiled at her and gave her a small box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing forces you to agree, it will calm your stress at start. The voice that you hear may not go away, but if it is thanks to it that you are still alive ... Maybe you should try to accept yourself as you are and not hurt yourself anymore, if it's a part of you, then don't be afraid Mey ... Don't be afraid to be alive. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>"Hey ! Boss ! Someone's downstairs ! "</p><p>"What !? "</p><p>One of Kaido's men got out, he couldn't get over it, a woman was there, relaxed and sitting on one of their barrels, swinging her legs up and down, while she was cutting her hair with her dagger, long white wicks fell to the ground.</p><p>"Who are you woman ?! How did you get there !? "</p><p>"You think you are so superior because you are Kaido's men, that you did not even think for a second, that someone would have the dare to infiltrate one of your boats ..."</p><p>"I asked you a question !"</p><p>He said, taking out his gun.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you ..."</p><p>"Ah yes... And why? "</p><p>"I'm just above your alcohol barrels and my body is ... Very flammable, the smallest spark could explode your vessel ..."</p><p>"That's it, I'm going to kill you bitch ..."</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>"Iris! Come see ! One of their boats explode ! "</p><p>"What !? "</p><p>The reptilian approached her friends and took the telescope to better see what was happening on the other boat, Wano was visible and they were about to dock, they wanted to try to find a way to not to be noticed and this diversion could not be better!</p><p>"Looks like ... There is someone among the flames. "</p><p>"I see her too, she is a woman! "</p><p>Said Len.</p><p>" A woman ? It looks more like a human torch! "</p><p>Said another man.</p><p>" Shut up ! I want to hear what she says ! "</p><p>"Ah yes it's true ... You have a great hearing ..."</p><p>On the burning boat, the woman of fire held a survivor in her hands, the man was in panic and had no way to escape, he could not even touch his attacker. Unfortunately, they were far too far for Iris to hear what she was asking the man, and when her gaze fell on their ship, the crew prepared to fight. However ... She did nothing, she smiled and in an instant, a huge wave passed over the ship, and extinguished the flames, the girl was no longer there.</p><p>"Is she dead?  What was that huge wave? "</p><p>"In any case, if she was using a demon fruit, she must have be drowned. "</p><p>Iris remained frozen on this part of the ocean, while the men resumed their work, it was time to disembark and join Apoo. But ... Who was this girl ? And why had she smiled at them ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note: I think this is the hardest chapter I have had to write, because it's hard to talk about depression when it comes to a lots of different emotions coming up at the same time time, is a handicap and it sometimes hurts me to see how some people see it. Certainly, some people cannot fight on their own and this is normal. I think the hardest part is talking about it and accepting it, because it's a disease that don't always go away. But nobody is alone, just because we feel things that others don't understand does not make us crazy. What defines us are our choices, the strength to find the will to fight, even if it's just a step. It is okay to ask for help when things get too hard. But never be afraid to dream, because you have the power to break your bubble? and make your dreams come true, do not miss the beauty of life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No more chains:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Is she the last of her kind?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes sir, that's what makes it her so rare ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And are you sure she can't transform?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, not with the dose of sedative she received. Isn't Hebi-chan? "</em>
</p><p>The reptile woman groaned and slapped her forehead against the bars of the cage, but all she could do was say words in monster language, and obviously no one could understand her.</p><p>
  <em>"Does she understand our language? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes and she doesn't speak it well, she is not human after all. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's true, this thing must not even know that she has a brain. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said the amused celestial dragon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have seen what she is capable of on the batllefield, she is a weapon. She will protect you, if she is well trained. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The celestial dragon seemed to think for a moment, but he agreed to buy Iris. Since that day, she no longer saw the outside world, or at least, not when she was conscious, they drugged her so much that she sometimes wondered if she was awake? When she returned from a destruction mission, to kill people who had disrespected her masters, she was then locked in a cage, with several panes, so that everyone could observe her as in a zoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her natural environment had been reproduced and everyone was watching her, they fed her with large pieces of meat through a hatch, she rarely cleaned herself and had no privacy, they had taken her humanity away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iris had completely forgotten what the word "live" meant, until one day ... Because she was tired, she could not obey her master, he beat her and raped her, that day... This pain, awoke something in her. This pain made her feel alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So she rebelled again and again, pulling her chains to the blood, no matter if she died, in her mind, she would never stop, until she was free!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the flames came ... Flames that destroyed everything that had hurt her, enveloping her in a soft and warm embrace ... A heat? ... Heat? HEAT!</em>
</p><p>"Look ... She has a slave mark on her back! "</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Well, then if she is a woman who has fled, the celestial dragons will give us a nice reward for her capture. "</p><p>"The ... Celestial Dragons? "</p><p>"And shit she woke up. "</p><p>A trap ... Was I really naive at this point? Why didn't I listen to Len !? It didn't matter to me if I was captured but not them! So what ! ? I had just left slavery to return there immediately !? Because I am not considered as a human !?</p><p>
  <b>CLAC</b>
</p><p>"Huh? "</p><p>"Look at this ... She has a nice little extra ass, I guess she must know how to do it with men." </p><p>"Why do you think pirates had a former slave on their boat?" </p><p>"I don't know ... Maybe she was their whore. "</p><p>"Leave our captain!"</p><p>Iris widened her eyes ... This voice was that of one of her men, what had did he just called her?</p><p>"That !? Your captain! Don't make me laugh, as if Eustass Kid had let a kid lead one of his fleets! "</p><p>Suddenly, the man grabbed Iris by the hair and threw her against a wall.</p><p>"Look at your" captain ... "She was mastered by Apoo in a few seconds upon your arrival, she started to cry like a child as soon as he started playing music. And you call yourself a pirate !? "</p><p>" Shut up. "</p><p>"What? "</p><p>Iris knelt against the wall and wiped his bloody forehead.</p><p>"I tell you to shut up, are you deaf?"</p><p>"Bitch, I'm going to ..."</p><p>He didn't have time to answer, Iris' tail pierced his stomach.</p><p>" Chief ! "</p><p>"Sorry guys ... When I hear this music it makes me loses my mind, but I'm fine now, I have the implants that the captain made for me, there should be no more problems. Droy? "</p><p>"I was waiting for you to ask, you're really a sleeper ..."</p><p>"Sorry. "</p><p>The pirate freed himself from his chains as if it were just a thread and helped Iris free his comrades.</p><p>"Well ... where are we?" </p><p>"In one of their bases, where they are waiting to have the prisoners transferred, the men outside may wonder why their friend does not come back ..."</p><p>"Well, let's explain with them ... Len, you're my best shooter, take the guard's weapon, the other be careful, I don't want unnecessary losses. "</p><p>" Yes sir ! "</p><p>"Iris ... what's the plan?" We're really alone this time ... "</p><p>Iris smiled and put one of her hands on Len's head, this time it was up to her to reassure him.</p><p>"We are the Kid Pirates, we need no one. We will get out of here, then we will look at what we can do, we need information but it is not by staying here that we will have it, so ... Can I count on you, partner? "</p><p>She and Len shook hands, then walked a few steps away, while their leader changed. Iris had the power to change into any reptile, but there were forms she had never used, it was the moment when ever.</p><p>"Tell me I'm dreaming, it's not a ..."</p><p>A groan echoed throughout the building, warning the guards, that there was a problem, before the first man could return, his head had been ripped from his body, when he had stopped, terrorized because he had seen. His other companions were nonetheless equally in shock.</p><p>"A ... A raptor ??? !!! "</p><p>Some men were shooting, while others were fleeing for their lives. Everyone who came near Iris was shredded, her men's watching with amusement.</p><p>"She is still hungry after sleeping. "</p><p>" Come on guys ! Let's go or she will have fun without us! "</p><p>A few minutes later, this place had become nothing more than a great carnage ... Iris was lying on the ground, her tongue hanging out as she caught her breath, covered in blood.</p><p>"It's good, I think she's finished her quarter of an hour of madness ..."</p><p>Murmured Droy, putting her up.</p><p>Iris licked her claws full of blood and removed the few hairs that had been trapped between her fangs during the plucking of heads ...</p><p>"They will not be long in realizing what we have done but ... I wanted to give Apoo a taste of what awaits him, I hope this little massacre will do the trick ... "</p><p>She said with a carnivorous smile.</p><p>"I .. Iris? It's really you ? "</p><p>The young woman's smile disappeared, when her gaze fell on one of the men she had spared, an elder of Kid's men.</p><p>"You ... You proudly wear the Kaido brand now, it didn't take you long to become a traitor ..."</p><p>"I ... what did you want us to do !? I'm not the only one ! Kid was beaten and they were three I remind you! If three captains of the worst generation can't beat this monster! I didn't want to die! "</p><p>"So you betrayed the captain !? You betrayed our friends !? Where are they now !? Are they alive !? "</p><p>"I ... I know Kid is in Udon, in prison ... As for the others ... I don't know, this is where I've been placed since my arrival. "</p><p>" I see... "</p><p>Iris' broken voice did not go unnoticed, when she turned to go with the others, the boy had to ask her.</p><p>"Tell me why ... why did you spare me?" "</p><p>Without turning around, the pirate woman continued on her way.</p><p>"Because you're not worth it, they all fought, all ... Even the men of Kaido just now, you were the only one who fled ... I'm not fighting against cowards . Live with that ... "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An old friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fairy of the elements was noticed as soon as she arrived, she had barely set foot on the sand, when the emperor's men were already waiting for her, having seen what she did to their men.<br/>She just expected to face a few minions, but a growl, coming from a beast she believed to be extinct, petrified her. The T-rex ... The poor woman thought about her world and the "jurassic park" movies she had seen. If she didn't move, would he see her ? She didn't need to wait for an answer, when the animal rushed at her !<br/>The fire only seemed to tickle him, she tried to trap him in vines, but he was released immediately, all she could do was use the air, to propel herself away from the fangs of the beast. Why was there never seawater nearby, when she needed it? <br/>Mey had managed to escape, into a forest, she hoped to be able to sow him here, but he was much too fast!</p><p>
  <b>"ROOM"</b>
</p><p>This voice...<br/>In an instant Mey was gone, she was on top of a hill, just above the forest where she was a few moments ago. Suddenly, her body was sprayed with something disgusting!</p><p>" What do you !?... "</p><p>"Shhh. "</p><p>A hand came to her mouth, she recognized the tattoos on his fingers and stopped struggling, to meet Law's golden eyes.</p><p>"He could still smell you. You're not careful enough Mey-ya, now he knows you've come this far... Trying to land in the middle of Yonko territory, without a plan, you are really one of them ... "</p><p>Law adjusted his cap, exasperated and tired. Mey puffed out her cheeks.</p><p>"I didn't miss you either ... I didn't think you would be here already." </p><p>"I'm just waiting for straw hat-ya to return, and if you came to save your idiot captain, you're too late, it's been a while since he's been captured, Kaido must have broken his mind for a long time already ."</p><p>Mey clenched her fists and bowed her head.</p><p>"Break ... his mind?" </p><p>"Yes, that's what they do when..."</p><p>Law's eyes widened, when he saw a fist meet his face.</p><p>"How ... dare you say that !? "</p><p>Law looked at the little mark she had left on his cheek and frowned, he was going to say something but his gaze took a closer look at Mey's body, she had grown thin again, her hair was disheveled and her eyes were darkened, for how long had she not eaten or slept ? His gaze then met that of the fairy and he was surprised, he had never seen her angry, it almost looked like her eyes were shining. Mey then pushed Law and walked around him, she limped, her body was covered with scratches after her chase into the woods.</p><p>"Thanks for saving me, now if you'll excuse me I have to find a way to help my friends, since I know you hate my captain. I would save them alone if he ... "</p><p>Law caught her before she hit the ground.</p><p>"Mey-ya..."</p><p>"I don't need your help. "</p><p>"You will be dead by tomorrow, if you don't rest ..."</p><p>"I... I'm not weak. "</p><p>" That's not what I said. "</p><p>Tired of this discussion that led nowhere, Law took Mey in his arms and brought her near a cabin where he had established his base.</p><p>"This is the second time ... that you save me ..."</p><p>"Hopefully it doesn't become a habit. "</p><p>Mey laughed with tiredness, he was still sarcastic.</p><p>"By the way... you still haven't told me, why has a person like you, who has nothing to do with these idiots, become so attached to them?"</p><p>"...I think he made me believe in too..."</p><p>"Believe in what? "</p><p>"In one piece. "</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>"I was expecting a scary man, or... A good reason to hide behind that helmet, but you're nothing fancy." </p><p>With his foot, the shogun crushed the helmet of the soldier which was held by chains.</p><p>His body was in blood, his bonds penetrated his flesh... They had tried to destroy him and break his spirit, like all the others and to force him to work for them, but he refused. He hadn't been fed for several days and if he wasn't hydrated quickly he would die. They had understood that Killer was ashamed of his face, so they disfigured him, having fun hitting him, as much as possible there.</p><p>"How can you be so devoted to a pirate like him ?" The one you called "captain" is in prison now and will rot there, until the end of his days ! It's a nice offer I'm making... We don't kill men like you, with potential... You could have, anything you want... "</p><p>Killer didn't answer.</p><p>Orochi frowned and snapped his fingers, the cell door swung open and one of his men was thrown inside. The pirate straightened up and immediately recognized his commander.</p><p>" Chief... "</p><p>The shogun drew a weapon and killed him in front of Killer's eyes, a bullet going through his skull, the poor man's body fell on the tied up and mutilated pirate.</p><p>"I gave you a chance, slaughter soldier, bring another one!" </p><p>" Stopped... "</p><p>"Oh ... are you finally talking?" </p><p>Another pirate had barely passed the door, when he died just like the other pirate.</p><p>"STOP!"</p><p>"What if ... I go after one of your loyal friends, Heat and Wire are in the cells right next to yours..."</p><p>" What do you want ? "</p><p>The shogun smiled and began to laugh, he called one of his subordinates, to bring him a strange fruit...</p><p>"It is now that the interesting things begin, I have big plans for you my boy..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. X-Drake.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mey was staring curiously at the large white polar bear, tilting her head left to right.</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>He said.</p><p>Falling in adoration, in front of this adorable animal. Mey jumped on him, letting her body sink into his fur.</p><p>" You are so sweet... "</p><p>"Sorry. "</p><p>"No... don't apologize. You're too cute ! "</p><p>Law sighed, lying in a corner of the cabin, while Sachi and Penguin watched their newcomer curiously.</p><p>"Are you sure she's a Kid Pirate, Chief?" </p><p>Penguin asked.</p><p>"She doesn't sound like a bully."</p><p>Sachi added.</p><p>When he got to his hideout, the surgeon had given the fairy a kimono so that she could blend into the crowd. Her white hair was tied up in two cute quilts and she wore a traditional dress, red and black, with a small pink earring in the shape of a cherry blossom.</p><p>The two boys were immediately charmed by the young woman, before learning which crew she came from, and quickly distance themselves, watching her with suspicion.</p><p>"Don't worry, she's harmless. "</p><p>The captain told them.</p><p>Mey puffed out her cheeks and climbed down from Bepo, to approach Law.</p><p>"Do you want me to kick your ass Trafalgar? Because I can do it! "</p><p>Law gaze rested on her right arm, covered in bandages, he remembered the article he had read a few days ago about the buster call... She too had known hell, maybe that was why he wanted to help her?</p><p>His gaze fell and he couldn't help, but a small smile forming on his lips.</p><p>"You have badly tied your kimono, it is starting to come undone ..."</p><p>Mey widened her eyes and looked at her knot, before blushing. Bepo helped her tie her outfit properly.</p><p>Finally, seeing no danger, Sachi and Penguin introduced themselves and began to tease her. Fortunately not long, they had to go back to watch the outside, for intruders.</p><p>"So you spend your days there, waiting for Luffy? I'm sure ... you've seen a lot of things since you've been here haven't you? "</p><p>"... Eustass is in Udon, a well-guarded prison, you can't free him alone. I saw other of your companions arrive shortly before you. They were captured and dispersed in several camps."</p><p>Mey clenched her fist, however she noticed that Law had decided to save her when he could have left her, to be captured like the others.</p><p>"Tell me Law, do you know where these camps are?" "</p><p>The doctor gave her a look, knowing full well what she was going to do and that he couldn't stop her, Mey was already feeling grateful enough to him, she didn't want to cause him more worry and toast her blanket, knowing that he already had his own fight to win. Law then unfolded a map, indicating the various places he had already been able to explore.</p><p>When night fell, the fairy decided to leave, but before she could get out of the hut, she felt an object fall on her face, a white mask ...</p><p>"You got a wanted poster now, you gotta try not to get noticed. And if you get captured ... "</p><p>"I know, I've never seen you. "</p><p>With a last nod, the fairy disappeared in the ground, she was going to take advantage of the night, to create galleries and to move without being seen, hoping that it would work.</p><p>**</p><p>"How many bases are still standing?" </p><p>"We ... we are the last ..."</p><p>"What !? It's impossible ! How could she have destroyed them all in just three days !? "</p><p>" Commanding officer ! "</p><p>One of Kaido's men yelled, he was shaking with his whole being.</p><p>"What !? "</p><p>" She comes ! And ... She's not alone. "</p><p>Going out to look outside, the chief discovered with terror, a stampede of pirates and former prisoners, rushing on them. Iris had wasted no time, as soon as she had regained her freedom, the young woman attacked all their outposts, thus finding her men and prisoners who wanted to join her.</p><p>" Chief ! What are we doing !? "</p><p>"Prepare to shoot, we'll try to get as much down as possible and ..."</p><p>"Don't waste your bullets unnecessarily. "</p><p>"Captain Drake! You are finally here! "</p><p>" Where is the girl ? "</p><p>The men pointed to a woman with greenish skin, in the midst of a herd of escapees.</p><p>Drake frowned as he watched Iris, he knew she once belonged to an experimental navy project, having been abandoned... She might cause trouble, but she's just a child.</p><p>"Go. "</p><p>" But Sir... "</p><p>The pirate didn't say anything else, as soon as he was outside his body changed and transformed into a dinosaur, uttering a howl that froze, some of the attackers. Without any fear in her eyes, Iris walked up to him, with a big smile, disfiguring her face, displaying her sharp fangs.</p><p>"Finally someone at my height..."</p><p>"Surrender... and you will suffer a lot less." </p><p>"It's a shame ... I love the pain. "</p><p>When they were face to face, Iris's eyes changed, her body curved upside down, her claws sprouted, and she stretched out again and again, until she became a dinosaur too.</p><p>Both sides watched this two legendary creatures, who were about to clash.</p><p>Without waiting, Iris pounced on him, her mouth wide open, but Drake stopped her and grabbed her with his claws, plunging them into her body. Iris screamed and used her tail to hit him, pulling away from her. The two beasts then began to push each other, trying to gain the advantage.</p><p>Once the shock had passed, the pirates and Kaido's men clashed on equal terms. They had succeeded in stealing weapons and bullets made of sea stone from the men they had defeated.</p><p>Even though Iris was strong, and got up after each hit, she hadn't experienced Drake and he was too easily able to pin her to the ground.</p><p>"I have to admit you fight well... But your movements are easy to read, like an animal ..."</p><p>
  <em>An animal ? An animal...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm a human! "</b>
</p><p>The young woman changed form and became human again. She stared Drake in the eye, who seemed to sigh, before he did the same.</p><p>"You want a men's fight, don't you?" </p><p>"I'm going to show you ... that I'm as human as you are." "</p><p>When the ex-sailor drew his ax and sword, Iris deployed her poison-infused claws, blocking his attack. She armed herself with her haki and kicked him back, then swelled his throat, and spat out acid but he dodged. Coming back on her, he blocked all his blows before touching her neck by putting a finger between her gills. Instinctively, they closed and Drake took advantage of her inattention to slice her chest. Iris's eyes widened, she looked down at her body, her blood starting to stain her clothes. She shyly lifted her top and discovered a deep gash, she swallowed.</p><p>"I wasn't going to touch your gills, it wouldn't have been fair play, it was to distract you. You are... Hebi, aren't you? "</p><p>"My... My name is Iris. "</p><p>She said falling to her knees.</p><p>"...You already know about prison and torture, I guess you didn't want to go through that again? They would have used you again. By fighting against you... I had the feeling that I had an equal, we are not born human, we become human... And you die as one. "</p><p>Iris smiled and looked at her men.</p><p>
  <em>"Iris! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Captain! "</em>
</p><p>The young woman raised her fist and still smiling she said to them...</p><p>"For the Kid Pirates !!! "</p><p>Droy frowned and bit his lip, they had almost managed to tear down the camp, so he turned and raised his fist as well.</p><p>"For the Kid Pirates !!! "</p><p>He shouted before fighting again, followed by his comrades.</p><p>Iris looked at Len, who still didn't dare to move and watched her best friend bleed out, unable to do anything. Iris's lips moved and he understood what she asked him.</p><p>"Watch over them..."</p><p>Watching his friends, win this battle. The young woman finally understood why Kid had appointed her captain of one of his fleets. She cared about others and was ready to do anything for them... her family.</p><p>Suddenly she noticed that Drake was moving, to stop them. </p><p>Against him, they had no chance. It would be pointless if the supernova captured all of its men. In a last ditch effort, Iris slid to the floor and grabbed the pirate's cloak. Drake looked at her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"I... won't let you... touch them!" </p><p>The pirate yanked the cloak, causing Iris to let go, her head hitting the ground. She must have had difficulty breathing and everything was getting blurry.</p><p>
  <em>Just... a little more...</em>
</p><p>And as everything turned black, the reptile felt something, clinging to her chest, it looked like... A plant?</p><p>"Rest, I'll take care of the rest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The encounter :</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake frowned at his new opponent, she had risen from the ground and imprisoned the Reptile Woman, in what looked like a strange flower bud.</p><p>"Let my plants take care of you, it's not too late, it’s not over yet..."</p><p>She whispered, as the bud closed.</p><p>When the woman turned to Drake, all he could see were her eyes, filled with anger.</p><p>" Who are you ? "</p><p>"I don't have to answer you ... But I advise you to leave, we have won and managed to free our comrades and we will continue to advance, until Kaido. And we will bring him down. "</p><p>" I would like to see that. "</p><p>Drake transformed again and under her mask the fairy smiled. This time around, she wasn't going to be taken by surprise.</p><p>“Explosive sports! "</p><p>Thousands of small buds burst in the air, spreading a colored gas, which prevented the dinosaur from seeing, where his enemy was.</p><p>“Aqua! "</p><p>Small water bubbles surrounded the pirate, when they hit him, he realized that it was sea water and began to lose strength. Mey had struggled to find seawater, while digging in the earth, she had discovered that the Emperor was not an idiot. The ocean that surrounded the island was blocked by a barrier, preventing salt water from entering its lands, leaving only fresh water and stocked water. Her little water bubbles were all she had been able to collect in flowers, before resuming her journey. Drake had returned to his human form, but he was already starting to recover, now was the moment.</p><p>“Pyrus! "</p><p>As flames appeared between her fingers, sparks were produced with the gas, which she had spread earlier, setting off explosions throughout the area. Kaido's men started to flee, Mey hid Iris underground and hurried to join the other pirates, while Drake could not see her.</p><p>" Who are you ? "</p><p>Droy asked.</p><p>"A friend ... If you want to make it out alive, follow me..."</p><p>By stamping her foot, the fairy revealed one of her underground galleries.</p><p>"We're not going to jump in there anyway, what if it was a trap?"</p><p>Len thought about it and suddenly he noticed the tip of the fairy's long ears sticking out from behind her hair, several weeks ago he and his comrades had seen a new wanted poster in their crew. That of a fairy ... Could it be that?</p><p>" Big Brother ! I think we can trust her. "</p><p>"Huh? "</p><p>Drake's growl was heard in the distance, he had regained his strength.</p><p>Without asking more questions, Len jumped into the hole, followed a few moments later by his comrades, Droy stared at the fairy before jumping.</p><p>"If this is a trap or if you betray us ... Woman or not, I would kill you. "</p><p>Mey nodded and closed the hole, once they were all hidden. Above their heads you could hear the dinosaur's footsteps, it wasn't going to take long to dig the earth if they stayed there, but luckily he couldn't smell them anymore, due to the explosive plants.</p><p>"Follow me and don't make any noise ..."</p><p>She whispered as she led them through the galleries. After several minutes of walking, they arrived in a larger gallery, where there was pure water, filtered by plants and food. Without waiting and hungry, they threw themselves on it. Mey laughed under her mask and froze, feeling the blade of a dagger on her back.</p><p>“Now you're going to tell us who you are. "</p><p>“I was planning on doing it, you don't have to be that boorish. "</p><p>When she took off her mask, Len smiled to find he was right.</p><p>"You are the little news I saw on the ads!"</p><p>His brother looked at him curious.</p><p>"You never read the newspaper? Wire had vaguely mentioned it to me when I was with Iris. We had seen this new poster and wondered who it was. This woman save the captain, when he almost drowned. "</p><p>A few curious ears came closer, as Len explained what he knew.</p><p>"They wanted to keep her with them because of her strange powers and they were hesitant whether the captain didn't know if he wanted to keep her on the crew or not. "</p><p>" And so ? "</p><p>Droy asked, wanting to know the end. But Mey stood up and finished for him.</p><p>“They probably .... Thought I was dead after I fell off the boat in a battle. I was saved and when I finally found their traces ... It was too late. "</p><p>Suddenly, the massive pirate seemed to realize.</p><p>"It's because of you that there was a buster call!"</p><p>Mey froze and Len nudged his brother.</p><p>"I mean ... You managed to escape it, that must have been impressive!"</p><p>And now he seemed more curious and intrigued about her, it was better than anger.</p><p>"Yes… Impressive..."</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>The cries of a young girl came back to her...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mum ... dad ... They're all dead ... I don't want to die! Monster! Why did you come here !? For... "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But before Mey could reach for her hand, the ball was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weren't the marines supposed to defend and protect ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fairy's eyes turned black and strange tribals roamed her body. Her skin began to burn her, black magic... which gradually took possession of her, starting from her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So… You want a monster eh ? Well I'll give it to you! "</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>“Oï the fairy! "</p><p>Mey jumped back to her senses and looked at the pirates.</p><p>"What happened to our captain? "</p><p>"My plants will take care of her, give her a little time, she will surely be on her feet in a few days. I was able to steal food before I found you, eat and then we can think of a plan to free the others. "</p><p>"Do you know where they are?" "</p><p>“Kid is in Udon, the others are in the Shogun guarded prison. I'll go see how Iris is doing, you can come see her after if you want. "</p><p>As they walked away, the two brothers looked at each other.</p><p>"Did you notice too?"</p><p>“Yeah, she didn't call her captain, but Kid. "</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Once awake, inside the bud filled with a strange liquid, resembling water, Iris noticed that the plants stuck to her skin, seemed to close her wound and were responsible for circulating her blood. His eyes then rested on Mey who was approaching. She sighed in relief, seeing her friends having fun and being safe.</p><p>“Rest, you're going to need to regain your strength. "</p><p>" Thank you. Oh... "</p><p>" What's happening ? "</p><p>“Yes, that's what seemed to me. You smell the captain! "</p><p>"What? "</p><p>Mey cried, blushing madly.</p><p>“I understand better why we didn't hear from the main ship for several days… He was sad to have lost his little fairy! "</p><p>Mey's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>My little fairy...</em>
</p><p>She put her hand on her heart, it's been a long time.</p><p>Iris smiled when she saw Mey's face, it wasn't her way to trust others, especially a stranger. But when she approached her to save her, she wasn't afraid, because she recognized the familiar Kid Pirate scent on her, even after spending so much time away from them. And that look of love in her eyes, she would recognize it anywhere, since she had the same, for a blue haired pirate.</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Right above where the refugees were, was the capital. Night had fallen and an icy breeze hung over the city. A man hurried on, all he wanted was to get home as quickly as possible, suddenly a shadow appeared on the horizon, illuminated by the full moon.</p><p>"Who ... Who's going there !? "</p><p>The man yelled.</p><p>He wanted to run, but before he could take a single step his body had been sliced in two, perfectly, by the blade of a scythe. With the corpse falling to the ground, the only thing those present heard that night was a laugh, a dreadful laugh that made their blood run cold.</p><p>“FAFAFAFAFAFA! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The fairy and the reptile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are they still fighting?"</p><p>Asked Iris, who was finishing her recovery, lying on a small makeshift bed.</p><p>"You know my brother, he says the best way to know someone is to fight them." "</p><p>A smile formed on Iris's lips as Len re-bandaged.</p><p>"What did you find during your exploration today ?"</p><p>"The fire festival is coming soon, could we take advantage of all the festivities to infiltrate the prison ? They will be less on their guard. "</p><p>“They are already on their guard, since they know that we are there, they are not stupid, they know that our objective is to free the captain. Those for whom I am worried, on the other hand, are the others ... I know what it feels like to be tortured ... "</p><p>" What are you afraid of ? "</p><p>"My curse ... I remind you, that the smile were created from my species. Have you seen the men we've faced so far? And the inhabitants? ... "</p><p>“It's not your fault Iris. "</p><p>"... I remember the laboratory ..."</p><p>
  <em>I was completely drugged but I suspected what was happening, the cold all around me. Those who were dead were frozen, their blood would be used for future experiments. I didn't feel anything when they took… My only way of giving life, to create this prototypes according to them, which did not survive. They wanted to copy my monsters powers into a fruit, with only 10% success each time, the errors in the product were my fault. They forgot to take into account my human blood, which was destroying all their efforts.</em>
</p><p>“I never asked myself the question of 'who' would obtain these fruits. But I have to believe that my past is catching up with me. "</p><p>Len widened his eyes, seeming to think of something.</p><p>"But Iris, if it's your DNA, which contributed to the design of the smile... You could also be the antidote!"</p><p>The young woman frowned and looked at her hands.</p><p>" Me ? An antidote? "</p><p>Iris turned to Mey and Droy, the fairy was fighting without using her powers, as they were right under the capital, they shouldn't make too much noise to draw attention to their hiding place. As for the hand-to-hand combat, she still had some progress to make, yet she could recognize Heat's fighting style in her movements, he must have been training her ...</p><p>“Iris? "</p><p>Len tried to keep her friend from getting up, she had been recovering for a week and needed to move</p><p>“Let me fight her. "</p><p>Droy stopped in his movement and let his captain approach. Mey wiped her mouth, lightly covered in blood.</p><p>The pirates began to approach to see the fight. They didn't have much to do right now after all, the others have infiltrate silently, into the city.</p><p>“Two women fighting, I don't see what's interesting. "</p><p>Said one of the prisoners who had joined the pirates a short time ago.</p><p>"Shut up and watch, you'll see why we call her Captain."</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I'm going to spare you because you saved my life. Show me what the captain saw in you. "</p><p>Said Iris, her scales were wriggling.</p><p>"So don't expect me to be nice just because you're hurt."</p><p>A sadistic smile appeared on the lips of the reptile.</p><p>" I like you... "</p><p>Without another word, the young woman rushed at the fairy, so fast that you could not see her. Mey blocked her attack, with the haki but was knocked to the ground by Iris's tail. She was going to throw herself at her with her claws but the earth turned into a fist and hit her. Slightly stunned, Mey took advantage of her inattention to blend into the air and become invisible, silently approaching her and about to strike her with her flaming fist, but Iris' eyes quickly turned to her. where she was supposed to be.</p><p>“I can smell you. "</p><p>Even invisible, Iris managed to grab Mey with her claws and pinned her to the ground again, curling her body with a tail, so she couldn't escape.</p><p>" So ? It's finish ? You rely too much on your powers, you also have to ... "</p><p>“Iris ! "</p><p>The reptile looked down at Mey and saw that what she was holding below her was actually a plant in human form, imbued with Mey's scent. It was a trap.</p><p>" Shit ! "</p><p>“Floramentis! "</p><p>The plant, which turned out to be carnivorous, opened it’s mouth wide to devour Iris but the latter had no time to do anything, unsoldering itself, because of the acid, which she spat out of her throat.</p><p>Once free, Iris quickly regained her breath, only to get trapped in a circle of flames. Mey appeared behind her, her fists flaming and Iris tightened her scales, slamming herself fist to fist. Iris grabbed Mey and wrapped her legs around her, slapping her forehead against hers. Mey screamed and grabbed Iris to not let her run away, since she was close enough to her. Suddenly, Mey's lips were on those of the reptile.</p><p>All the men were taken by surprise, while others whistled.</p><p>Iris was also stunned, until she understood,what she was doing. The air ! She couldn't breathe! Suddenly, she separated from her, panting.</p><p>"Well ... I wasn't expecting that ... You've got guts."</p><p>Mey laughed, wiping her lips.</p><p>“Tell me Mey? You've never used this technique on Heat, have you? Because I would have to kill you... "</p><p>Said Iris wrapping her arms around her chest, a dark aura surrounded her.</p><p>“What !? NO ! "</p><p>Said the fairy shaking her arms all over the place.</p><p>“Well, then we can be friends. "</p><p>The rage disappeared from her face, giving way to a big smile. Mey sweated, this woman was as possessive as Kid ... But, she had to admit that being in the company of another woman was nice.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>When night fell, Mey volunteered to go get some food this time. Iris insisted on accompanying her, despite the fact that her injuries were not fully recovered.</p><p>The two women alighted behind a farmer's field and waited for him to go to bed. During this time, Iris, was having fun transforming herself back into small reptiles, loving the fact of being able to transform again. Mey, took a small notebook out of its satchel, writing and sketching the landscape.</p><p>Mey hadn't even felt, Iris, in the form of a lizard, climb into her hair and look at what she was writing, lying peacefully on the top of her head.</p><p>"Ever since you took us to your hiding place ... When you were taking care of me, I saw you writing all the time, at first, I thought you were writing notes about us, to betray us. But... You've shown yourself to be so vulnerable. "</p><p>" Really ? "</p><p>She replied, not knowing if she should take that as a compliment.</p><p>"Yes ... what made you want to write? "</p><p>"Mmm ... I never really asked myself that question." Maybe it was my way of escaping my father and those who wanted to hurt me ... Or just reality. "</p><p>“When I was freed from slavery, I was happy to learn to read and write. I loved putting myself in these characters' shoes and imagining myself living their adventures, that comforted me. "</p><p>"Did you find yourself in them? "</p><p>Iris nodded and Mey took her in her hands to stroke her little head, despite her transformation, her slave mark was still visible.</p><p>"Are you really planning to kill all the celestial dragons?" "</p><p>"All those who have done wrong yes ... But if you are nice, maybe they are not all bad ?" After all ... you are the daughter of one of them. "</p><p>Mey sighed, she had no memory of her real father, but… She knew now, that it was undeniable, that she has celestial dragon blood running through her veins.</p><p>“Me too… I found myself in unreal characters, because I was often alone. I felt like I learned more from stories than I ever would in real life, they made me grow up ... Sometimes my thoughts bring this little presence to life that I feel and feel reassures ... And then ... I learned to use this strength, to fight and live, I wanted to give dreams to others in my turn, just as these imaginary stories gave me. Because the hardest part ... It is then to cling to reality. "</p><p>Iris looked at Mey staring sadly at her left arm, old scars were visible on it, then she noticed Mey's fingertips, were red from writing all the time. Suddenly Iris felt tears fall on her head.</p><p>"I have always been a dreamer with a lot of imagination after all ..."</p><p>"... Me too ... I hear a voice telling me not to give up, no matter what."</p><p>"Huh? "</p><p>"I hear Heat's voice ... Even though that's not really what he would say to me, I hear him telling me to trust myself, that I can do it. And even if it's not true and he's not really there, what's the harm as long as I believe in it and it makes me stronger? The important thing is to know the difference between what is real and what is not ... But nothing prevents us from believing it. "</p><p>Mey froze for a few minutes before her cries turned into hiccups, then laughed. Tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>"Mey .... Tell me, what is your goal? Except finding the captain? "</p><p>Mey bit her lip, until now she had always lived her days like a robot, because she had no idea what she wanted to do. Living, yes ... But it meant so much.</p><p>"I think ... I would like to do everything."</p><p>Iris stared at her for a long time and smiled at her.</p><p>"I would like to do everything too, when this is all over. "</p><p>In her hands, Mey felt Iris, slightly shivered.</p><p>"But you know, sometimes I wondered, why the captain chose me, there are few female captains on the oceans and then ... On a ship made up of only men, I always feel the need to prove myself, so sometimes maybe I do a little too much? I know facing Drake alone was dangerous, but ... "</p><p>"You did, which seemed to be best for the crew ... You don't need to be as strong as them, to prove to them that you can watch over these idiots and protect them. But I get you ... if there's one thing I don't want anymore is being seen as the young woman in distress or too weak to accomplish anything, I don't like the look of pity that everyone gives me, when they learn that I have health problems."</p><p>"I found you strong. "</p><p>“Thanks Iris. "</p><p>The farmer had turned off the light for a while now and there was no sound in the house. Mey stood up and Iris resumed her human form, but before moving, Mey was holding her hand.</p><p>“Let's save our friends together Iris and then let's go see the world together !"</p><p>Iris grinned and shook the fairy's hand. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, who would have believed that the fairy and the reptile, would be made to get along ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>